User blog:Flaming Ice Wolf/Wolf's Season 4 Review
WORK IN PROGRESS So with Season 4 finished and Season 5 on the horizon, I figured I'd join the group of reviews and put down my thoughts of this season, my thoughts on these will be based on the fight itself, who fought who, who won/lost, etc. With that said, onward to the reviews! "First rule about me, I don't walk away", Well he wasn't lying was he? (Lara Vs. Drake) So this seasons start was a fight I used to want quite a bit, aaaand then found out that Lara pretty much wins with ease, few issues with the fight itself, first is the collapsing ruins scene with Lara, lets be real I see no way she would have made it out of there in time or that quickly, second is the infamous death scene, I would have much preferred Lara have shot Drake with the bow and the car crash and he died from that than the helicopter scene, hell I would have taken him dying IN the helicopter explosion over the blades. That aside otherwise animation wasn't bad, popular fight so no complaints about the two fighting each other, agreed with winner, iffy about it as a season premiere but not to bothered by it, I'd give it around a 6.5/10 Don't f*** with McDuck (Scrooge Vs. Shovel) Alright I'll admit it now, I was super iffy about Scrooge fighting Shovel Knight of all people beforehand, I won't deny I still somewhat am. Other than my iffyness over the fight, holy crap did I enjoy this one, firstly 8-bit fight, something I never knew I wanted till it happened, secondly good lord that death is debatably the most gruesome one from this season, the only thing I wish had happened in this fight that didn't was a pogo jumping fight with the two just bouncing off of random objects trying to take swings at each other while doing so. Overall agree with results (Scrooge weapon hax are ridiculous) animation was pretty great, solid 8/10 for me. ''Insert Bane of my existence joke here'' (Bane Vs. Venom) Heeeeere we go, this is where I start judgin a bit, I'll start off with the obvious, I was one of the I imagine many people who DIDN'T want this fight. At all. I'll just say things such as Bane Vs. Kingpin and Venom Vs. SA-X and leave it at that, recently found out the fight was animated in a day which is impressive I will give them although I feel like maybe there should have been just a bit more put into it? If I recall right part of the original was cut out as well among other things, Bane holding the gun looked weird, Death wasn't bad can give them that at least, obvious winner is obvious, one of this seasons meh fights to me, 3/10? 4/10? dunno where to put this one, its low is my point. Go Go Voltron! (Power Rangers Vs. Voltron) Right so I'll say it in advance, didn't know jack crap about either other than what I heard cuz I never watched the shows, didn't care about Power Rangers, and Voltron just hadn't seen any of. Even with my lack of knowledge on the two though I gotta say this was a good episode, no complaints on winner, nor any preferred fights for them. Animation was pretty great, felt like they could have done a lil more with the opening to the fight though, enjoyed a few specific lines "uh, isn't this usually the part where we win?", I give it a 7.5/10 Burn Baby Burn (Natsu Vs. Ace) Ice Ice Baby (Sub-Zero Vs. Glacius) Category:Blog posts